Fan de
by Elaelle
Summary: Sasuke en a marre de la dépendance de Naruto envers un certain chanteur de rock. Mais la réalité est autre que ce qu'il croyait.
1. Chapter 1

Salut. Je poste une nouvelle fic. Ce sera plus une suite de situation qu'autre chose donc, les chapitres seront extrêmement court et je les posterais tout les jours. Promis, juré !

Je vous laisse découvrir.

* * *

** Je te quitte.**

**Les mots sont dit. Il s'effondre par terre, en larmes et me regarde quitter notre maison, mes bagages sous le bras. Il souffre, je le sais et moi aussi mais là, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à franchir le portail ; passer au-delà serait la preuve de l'échec de notre couple. J'ai mal à en mourir de le laisser, de ne plus être à ses côtés pour partager son quotidien. Son sourire me manque déjà, sa chaleur aussi. Je m'arrête avec l'intention de rebrousser chemin pour m'excuser et le prendre dans mes bras lorsque je l'entend chanter "quelque chose en nous de Tennesse..."**

**Je ne le supporte plus. Ca y est, j'en ai ma claque ! Il a fallut qu'il le chante jusqu'au bout. Même maintenant, il continue à seriner les chansons de ce m'as-tu vu de Pohky...Joky Ranidé. Enfin, bref !**

**Ce chanteur a tout gâché entre nous. Moi qui au départ me réjouissait qu'il trouve enfin une passion à laquelle se consacrer, j'ai vite déchanté. Son engouement est vite devenu une obsession, au point de le changer du tout au tout afin de lui ressembler. Si vous le voyez maintenant, vous auriez du mal à reconnaître le ninja imprévisible.**

**Il ne porte plus que du cuir ou des jeans, coiffe ses cheveux en banane et s'est mit à fumer. Pire, son language, peu étoffé à l'origine en a aussi patie. Chaque début de phrase commence par un "à que tu sais que...".**

**C'en est désolant ! Où est donc passé l'amour de ma vie ? Sa gentilesse, son humour...il a tout perdu pour ce type. Je regrette de l'avoir encouragé car désormais, je m'en mord les doigts.**

**J'allais sortir de l'enceinte de notre maison lorsqu'il me retint par le bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable avec ses yeux rougit.**

**- Tu sais, les autres sont bien plus pire que moi, me dit-il. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis fan de toi, Sasuke !**

**- Ah oui ? dis-je.**

**- Je te propose un deal : si ce que tu vois en ville est pire qu'ici, tu reste.**

**- Et ?**

**- Autrement, je me plierais à ta décision sans rechigner, me dit-il avec de nouvelles larmes aux yeux.**

**Dois-je accepter ? Est-ce un piège ? Quoi que, je doute qu'il soit assez intelligent pour ça. M'enfin, autant lui laisser une chance, il me fait tellement pitié à me regarder avec ces yeux énamourés. J'accepte, lui tend mes bagages et file en ville, persuadé de gagner . **

_**1ere rencontre :**** Sakura.**_

**Quand je pense que ce matin encore, il m'assourdissait avec sa musique qui arrache les tympans. Bon sang, ce que je peux le haïr lorsqu'il fait ça ! Je me réveille au son des "que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !" à longueur de journée, sans compter les "allumer le feu" qu'il hurle à tue-tête lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Etre fan de, oui mais j'ai mes limites !**

**Soudain, quelqu'un me heurte violemment. Je me rattrape comme je peux quand je vois celle -ou celui ?- qui m'a ainsi bousculé. Je reste muet de stupéfaction parce que cet inconnu ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à Sakura.**

**Sauf qu'elle est chauve.**

**Et qu'au lieu de hurler un "Sasuke kkuuuunnnn !" bien aigü, elle me lance à la place un "_oops, i did it again_".**

**- Sakura ?**

**- Non, elle me répond. Britney Spears. T'as vu comme je lui ressemble maintenant ? Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut encore que je trouve un Kévin qui veuilles bien me faire deux enfants alors, à plus tard !**

**J'ai pas tout suivi là mais elle m'a filé un coup de blues incroyable. Je prenais Naruto pour un acharné mais qu'en est-il d'elle ?**

**J'ai peur tout à coup. Que vais-je encore trouver en faisant le tour de la ville ? Y aura-t-il plus de fan que je n'ai jamais voulu voir ?**

**Je l'espère mais...

* * *

**

Ben voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et à demain !


	2. Chapter 2

D**euxième chap. Celui-ci est court mais le prochain sera plus long.

* * *

****_2ème rencontre :__ Kakashi._**

**J'arrive près de l'Ichiraku. Pourquoi suis-je passé par là ? L'odeur des ramens fait resurgir en moi le souvenir de ses sourires pleins de joies lorsque je l'y invitait pour un dîner en tête-à-tête. Il adore ça, presque autant que son Rocky Nidé. Quand un frisson me traverse : Sakura m'a fichu une vrai trouille.**

**J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse tomber dans ce genre de dépendance. Faut croire qu'elle est folle !**

**Arrivé devant l'échoppe, j'y vois Kakashi sans son livre et est entouré d'un groupe de filles qui hurlent à la mort, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je me dis qu'il a peut-être décidé d'arrêter de se cantonner à la lecture pour enfin passer à l'action. Remarque, ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, un peu de sexe. **

**Je m'approche de lui de mon pas nonchalant et l'accoste d'un "yo". C'est à ce moment là que je remarque sa tenue : il a laissé son ensemble de ninja pour une décontracté de rappeur. Une grosse chaîne en or lui pend au cou, d'énormes lunettes -elles sont gigantesques- lui cachent le haut de sa tête dissimulé sous un...collant de femme ?**

**Tout à coup, j'hésite à demander ce qu'il a. Kakashi m'aperçoit et me lance un sourire. Il joue des coudes pour s'approcher mais je ne veux pas qu'on me voit avec "ça".**

**- Yo Sasu, ça farte ? Bien ?**

**- ...Hein ?**

**- Moi et mes "starfuckeuses", on fait une soirée c'soir. Ca te branche, mec ?**

**- Kakashi sensei, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Et c'est quoi, cette façon de parler ?**

**Il prend une pose ridicule et me balance que Roffh a changé sa vision de la vie.**

**- Si tu avais vu son clip ! Ce mec, il a la connaissance, il sait de quoi il cause. Ah vieux, j'ai trouvé mon maître...**

**J'ai pas suivi le reste. J'étais déjà loin...

* * *

**

Voilou ! A demain !


	3. Chapter 3

_**3ème rencontre : Ino**_

**Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils sont tous devenu fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? J'ai des sueur froides dans le dos, mes mains tremblent et franchement, je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Puis là, je repense aux paroles de Naruto.**

_**- Je suis fan de toi Sasuke...va voir en ville, ils sont plus pire...**_

**Tout à coup, j'ai peur. Se pourrait-il que...NON ! **

**Je secoue la tête avec énergie. C'est juste un délire, ils ont trop inhalé de fumée. Oui c'est ça, la drogue a des effet ravageur. Je devrais peut-être aller en parler à Tsunade. Avec son talent de médecin-nin, elle pourra m'aider à calmer ces illuminés. Je fais demi-tour lorsque j'aperçois Ino venir dans...ma...heu...**

**Mais c'est qui elle ? Y a un nouveau quartier des plaisir à Konoha ? Où c'est pour faire de la pub à une maison d'hotesses ? Merde, elle s'approche. Je la regarde, tentant vainement de ne pas lorgner vers son décolleté et ce mini string sur un pantalon style cow-boy...ça ressemble plutôt à une simple ficelle parce que rien n'est caché, là !**

**J'entend pas ce qu'elle me dit hormis "avec Xino...le pied...te branche ?"**

**- Heu, t'est sympa là mais je dois...acheter un truc...**

**- Un truc ? Gros sourire sadique.**

**- Oui, pour Naruto. Ciao !**

**P de b de m ! Il se passe quoi ici ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4ème rencontre : Tsunade et Jiraya.**_

**J'arrive tout essouflée à la tour des Hokage. J'esquive les Anbus et entre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Tiens, personne ! D'habitude, elle est là, à dormir sur son bureau, le nez dans sa paperasse. Cet endroit me remémore Naruto et son désir de devenir hokage. Souhait que je soutient de tout mon coeur. Il le mérite, c'est un homme extraordinaire, le village a besoin de lui. Mais je m'égare, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Ah mais que vois-je ? La fenêtre qui mène au balcon est ouverte. Je m'y dirige, ravie que bientôt, tout retrouvera sa place lorsque j'aperçois un immense écran plasma posé contre le mur. Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? **

**Remarque, on a le même à la maison. Hé hé, parce que je le vaux bien voyons !**

**Bon, j'arrête de délirer et sort. Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout rond devant l'horrible spectacle, ma bouche se fracasse par terre.**

**Jiraya et Tsunade, le vieux pervers derrière elle sont occupés à regarder l'horizon comme de vieux amoureux. On dirait un remake du plus mauvais goût de Titanic version ninja. Pouah, j'hallucine !**

**- Je suis le maître du monde ! Hurle le vieux sénile.**

**  
Et l'autre, elle hurle d'une voix de crécelle une chanson limite guimauve, les bras tendu en avant, cheveux au vent. Moulée dans un ensembles blanc transparent, j'arrive même à apercevoir ses vergetures. Non sans blague, ça tue le désir, ça. Il faut être modeste quand on est vieux. Enfin, c'est pas comme si une chose comme ça pourrait m'arriver, hein ? Elle glousse comme une pintade, les yeux de merlan frit en prime. J'ai tellement envie de vomir que je fuis sans un regard en arrière. Mon salut ne viendra pas de Tsunade. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Neji.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5eme rencontre : Neji**

**Arrivé devant le domaine des Hyuuga, j'aperçois une personne en short ultra court quitter les lieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était mais cette tenue est digne d'une pute. Bref, je sonne et j'attend, furieux au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Franchement, me faire attendre moi, un U.chi.wa ! Pfff, les bonnes manières se perdent, hein ! Et je ne dit pas ça parce que ça m'arrive mais parce que c'est impoli. **

**Enfin, les portes s'ouvrent. Je fusille l'homme puis demande d'un ton froid et hautain si Neji est là. Il hoche la tête et me conduit dans ses appartements. Bizarre cette musique. C'est quoi ?**

**J'ouvre la porte coulissante pour voir un garçon de dos, torse nu en train de se trémousser devant un miroir. Plusieurs chaînes ornent son cou, son pantalon tombe sur ses hanches, on dirait qu'il s'est chier dessus. Ses basket sont impressionnante de largeur et une partie de sa tête est rasé.**

**- Hm hm!**

**Le mec sursaute puis se tourne dans ma direction. Ces yeux...**

**Putain ! Neji ?**

**- Hey, qu'il me dit. Comment va ?**

**- Mais...mais c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en désignant sa tenue.**

**- Un cadeau d'Hinata. Elle savait que je kiffais ce gars là, Pokémon. Non, Pokora et elle me l'a offerte. Du coup, je lui écrit une chanson que j'ai appelé "pas sans toi". Tu veux l'entendre ?**

**Je tend la main dans sa direction et lui dit :**

**- P.I, pas intéressé.**

**Et je me casse sans autre forme de procès. Franchement, il m'a prit pour quoi ? Un I.S.C ? Quel con !**


End file.
